Untitled  RusLat
by goawayshitnerds
Summary: Just something I wrote on my iPod a few months ago. Contains Russia/Latvia, Ivan/Raivis and noncon. Probably will never finish


The boy was adorable. His unkempt blonde hair, the frantic expression burnt into his face. The way he wringed his fingers when nervous. His name was Raivis, and Ivan wanted him.

Ivan enjoyed scaring the boy, it was great fun, as well as cute when Raivis squealed and trembled. Every time Raivis did something wrong, Ivan was quick to punish him physically.

In other words, Raivis was often beaten.

•••••••••••••

It was an average day, snowy and cold. Something Ivan didn't like. He leaned forward at his desk, eagerly waiting for Toris to return with Raivis. Raivis had broken pricey glass just that morning, and Ivan felt the need to correct his behavior. There was a quiet knock at the door, and Ivan perked up his head. The door slowly opened, revealing Toris and Raivis.

"Here he is, Mr. B-Braginsky," Toris flinched at his name.

"Very good, da! Come on in, little Raivis," Ivan said. His voice dripped like honey, soothing Raivis to some extent. Raivis came into the room while Toris dashed out, slamming the door behind him.

"You know what you're going to have to do for breaking my precious china, da?" Ivan asked.

"D-da," Raivis responded quietly.

He then slowly unbuttoned his heavy shirt slowly without wanting to cry. He fumbled his pants down and stepped out of them. He stood in front of Ivan with tears in his eyes.

Ivan smiled at the almost bare boy in front of him. He stared at Raivis's milky skin stained with green and purple bruises from past beatings. It was proof that he was forever Ivan's.

"Turn around," Ivan demanded. Raivis turned around and flinched as Ivan ran his fingers down. Raivis's scarred back. Ivan slipped off his coat and shirt, leaving his pants.

"Little Raivis~" Ivan said coolly. The boy turned around, trying to look at Ivan's cold and heartless violet eyes. "Remove my pants," Ivan commanded.

Raivis nodded and fumbled on taking the two buttons from Ivan's pants. He eventually got them. He unzipped his master's pants while sobbing violently. Ivan had never done this to Raivis before, but the boy remembered Toris's tales of having to perform fellatio on Ivan.

"Stop crying, boy," Ivan snapped. He struck a large hand across Raivis's face. Immediately Raivis stopped his sobbing. Ivan frowned and pushed the boy over and climbed on top of him. He felt little Raivis tremble under the weight and fear.

"Sweet little Raivis," Ivan cooed. The blonde man pressed his genitals against Raivis's. "I didn't mean to hurt you; I love you very much..." Ivan continued. He nuzzled the side of Raivis's face where he had smacked. He kissed the red spot and ran his fingers down to the boy's chest where he stopped at a pink nipple. He twisted it and heard the boy moan out loud. Ivan got off the boy and sat up, staring at his throbbing erection through the loose underpants. He slid them off and beckoned for Raivis. Raivis scooted over in front of Russia and frowned at the largeness of the other countries member.

"I will make it up to you. You will like it, da?" Ivan said. "Now suck," he demanded.

Raivis sniffled as he took the large dick in his hand. He pressed his mouth on the tip, rolling his tongue around the top and sides.

"Take it in further." Raivis forced himself to take in more of the Russian. He bobbed his head up and down. He grazed his bottom teeth against the sensitive vein on the bottom of the penis which obviously pleased Ivan more. He let out a grunt as he told the Latvian to do more. Raivis looked up, then back down at the penis. He took it in further and almost down to the base. He quickly raised his head up and gagged. He returned to the sucking and licking while trying his best to ignore Ivan's grunts and moans of pleasure.

"You're a whore, Raivis. You're young but yet can please a man better than your brothers. Little slut. Take me in farther," Ivan commented between his moans. Raivis obeyed and fit Ivan's dick into his throat. He tried his best to ignore the urge to gag. The boy's eyes shot open as Ivan released himself into Raivis. The warm and salty fluid nestled uncomfortably in his stomach and burned his throat. He ripped away from Ivan and let the tears roll down his face burning with embarrassment.

"There, there, Raivis. You liked it, didn't you? Da. Of course you did," Ivan called sweetly. He pulled the crying boy into his arms and grinded his hips against Raivis. Ivan held two fingers to Raivis's mouth.

"Suck on them, get them nice and wet,"


End file.
